Watching the Sunrise With You
by Meanbean
Summary: "it's beautiful-" she whispered. "and so are you". i suck at summaries. Lola/Quinn. Femmeslash;don't like, don't read. rated T for some language.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Zoey 101. ****If I did Lola and Quinn would be together and Zoey and Nicole would've been together, then the show would be moved to Teen Nick and all those homophobes would throw a hissy fit…so it's probably for the best…**

**Mothers tell your children: be quick, you must be strong. life is full of wonder, love is never wrong. remember how they taught you, how much of it was fear. refuse to hand it down, the legacy stops here.**

LOLA'S POV

"Lola…LOLA!" Zoey yelled at me. I shook my head and looked over at her. "what?" I asked her. "what were you staring at? "she asked me. "nothing" I lied. I couldn't let her know I was staring at Quinn. "were you staring at that guy?" she asked me and pointed to a guy with blonde hair. "yeah don't you see him he's totally cute!" I exclaimed. I didn't really think he was cute but I still couldn't let Zoey know I was lesbian and in love with Quinn Pensky. "you should ask him out" Zoey told me. "no he wouldn't like me at all" I said and glanced over at Quinn. "Lola!" Zoey yelled at me again. "what!" I yelled back. "why do you keep staring at Quinn?" she asked me with a confused look on her face. "oh I was just…I gotta go" I said and stood up. "Lola? What's wrong?" Zoey persisted. "nothing Zoey. Just…leave me alone" I replied and stormed off to my dorm that I just so coincidently shared with Quinn. Shoot me.

I opened the door and slammed it shut. I layed on my stomach on my bed. A few minutes later I heard my door open and someone walk in. "Lola? What's wrong?" I heard her ask me. My heart beat picked up and I groaned. I felt the bed dip beside me where she sat down. "nothing just leave me alone Quinn" I replied. She layed down and started to draw pictures on my back. The butterflies were getting worse and my back was getting hot wherever she touched. I rolled over and moved out of her touch. I went over to the desk chair and sat down. Quinn looked at me confused but I just pulled my knees up to my chest and leaned my head on my knees. "Lola…I hate seeing you like this. You're hurt. What's wrong?" Quinn persisted.

"nothing Quinn…just leave me alone" I repeated. Quinn shook her head and opened the door. She turned back to me and looked at me with her chocolate brown eyes. "just remember, you can tell me anything" Quinn said and walked out of the room. The door slammed and I jumped slightly. I stood up and layed back down on my bed. After about 13 minutes of thinking, I finally fell asleep.

I woke up to light shining through the blinds and into my eyes. I sat up and looked around, just remembering where I was. Quinn was fast asleep in her bed but I was under my covers. I looked down under the covers and saw I didn't have any shoes or pants on. I was only wearing my tank and underwear. How in gods name did that happen? I shook my head and rolled out of bed. I pulled on some basket ball shorts and put my hair in a ponytail. I slipped on my converse, grabbed my dorm key, and was out the door to walk around. I needed to clear my mind a little bit. I walked over to the coffee cart and ordered a coffee. Are they like always open or something? I paid the guy and just started walking. I wasn't sure where I was going but I didn't really care right now, I just needed to clear my head.

I stood up and made my way to the girls lounge. I stood in front of one of the and looked out the window. It really was a beautiful scene, just no one ever got a chance to really look at it. I saw movement at the door and looked over there to see Quinn standing there. "hey" I said while she stood next to me. The butterflies in my stomach got worse as she wrapped her arms around me in a hug. I wiggled out of her grasp and she looked at me confused. "Lola…what's wrong? Seriously. I'm not taking 'nothing' as an answer anymore" Quinn said and turned to so I was facing her. "it just…can't tell you right now" I replied. "why not? Why can't you tell me? We've been friends for a year now and you can't even trust me with a fucking secret!" Quinn practically yelled at me. It kind of took me by surprise because she never curses at all. "I DO trust you with secrets! It's just this one I can't!" I screamed at her.

"and why not? What's this huge secret that I can't know?" Quinn screamed. "that I'm fucking in love with you!" I screamed back. I covered my mouth and took a few steps away from her. Quinn didn't say anything and the silence was killing me. "Quinn…say something" I pleaded. She still didn't say anything. I backed away from her more and then finally just ran out of the lounge and towards the guy's dorms.

I banged on Chase's door and he opened it, looking groggy. "Lola? What's wrong with you? It's 5 o'clock in the morning" he said. I walked past him and sat on his bed. "I told her Chase" I said quietly. "told who what?" he asked me confused. God he needs to wake up or I'm going to go insane. "I told Quinn…told her I was in love with her" I replied quietly. Chase sat down next to me and wrapped his arms around my shoulders. "and what's she say?" he asked me slowly. I felt the tears build up and finally pour out onto his shirt. "she didn't….s-say anything…she j-just stood t-there" I sobbed into Chase's chest. A few minutes later there was a knock at the door. My head snapped up and chase stood up. He motioned for me to stay on the couch and I nodded. He opened the door and Quinn was standing there. I stood up and looked for a way to escape, but to my luck, there wasn't any way.

Quinn looked past Chase and looked straight into my eyes. I felt my heart beat quicken and I backed up a few steps. "can I come in?" Quinn asked Chase, breaking the gaze. "no Quinn I don't think that would be a very good idea. I mean Lola's still pretty upset by what happened" Chase explained. Quinn pushed him aside and walked towards me in the room. She placed a light hand on my shoulder but I shook it off. I just stormed past her and to Zoey's room. I heard footsteps behind me but I just walked faster. I tried to shake Quinn off my tail but she kept on behind me. I finally decided to let her talk to me so I stopped right beside the fountain. "what do you want Quinn?" I snapped and whipped around to face her.

She looked taken back but regained her composure quickly. "I want to know why you ran away in the lounge" she demanded. I let out a sick laugh. "really? You want to know why I ran away? Okay. Well first of all I just told my BEST FRIEND I was in love with her, second I couldn't take the silence anymore…so I ran" I told her. Quinn stayed quiet and I let out another sick laugh. "that's what I thought" I said and turned back around. I started to walk away but felt a warm hand wrap around my wrist and send sparks up my arm. "Lola wait…" Quinn trailed off. I stopped in my tracks and waited for her to start talking. When she didn't say anything I turned back around. "start talking" I urged her. She didn't say anything, she just stepped closer to me. "I can't" she whispered and leaned in.

it was like everything was in slow motion at that point, Quinn leaning in, our lips slightly brushing against each other, Quinn pressing her lips to mine fully. It was like fireworks went off at my lips. We pulled away and I looked around, hoping on one saw us. "what was that about?" I asked Quinn confused. "I feel the same way" she whispered and pecked my lips. "no you can't. you're dating Del Figalo. You can't like me" I told her. As much as I wanted Quinn, I knew I couldn't have her. I mean she's supposed to be as straight as a pencil, and she's supposed to be dating Del Figalo. "I thought this is what you wanted" Quinn pointed out. "it is but…I don't want you to feel obligated to…you know" I said quietly and looked down at my shoes. "Lola…I don't feel obligated to kiss you. I really, really like you" Quinn said and picked up my hands.

She looked straight into my eyes and leaned in again. Her lips brushed lightly against mine as my eyes slid shut. I leaned into her and pressed my lips fully to hers. Even though she's still dating Del Figalo, this felt so…right. I pulled away from her and smiled. "do you honestly like me?" I asked her. "of course" she whispered and pecked my lips again. I looked past her head and the sun was rising. "Quinn…look" I said. She turned around and smiled. "it's beautiful-" she whispered. "and so are you". I wrapped my arms around her waist and leaned my chin on her shoulder. This was perfect. I finally knew Quinn honestly liked me.

* * *

><p><strong>So i decided to do this inspirational LGBT quote of the chapter thing ,and every chapter i'm goign to post an LGBT quote at the top for all of you people like me who think it won't get better, it will. love you guys!<strong>

**I hope you liked it, i worked kinda hard on it. i admit it wasn't my BEST one-shot but it's good enough. and i'm updating as much as i can! i swear. i'll update as soon as i can, a scouts honor...but i was never a scout so my honor means nothing anymroe. hope you don't mind. And i just noticed...i'm becoming all mushy. it's gross! i love to write but whenever i write it always comes out as one of the sappy romance you can read anywhere. sorry guys.**

**P.S and for those of you who alreayd read this, i tok it off first then changed the beginning then put it back on. i hope you don't mind. **


End file.
